


Couldn't Wait

by TheBritishGovernment



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I don't even have an excuse at this point, I'm so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishGovernment/pseuds/TheBritishGovernment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Wait

“Really, Sebastian, you couldn’t wait?” Moriarty yelled at Moran in the middle of their living room. It wasn’t anything new for them to get into a screaming match and he continued without an answer. “You couldn’t just be patient? Oh no, of course not! Of bloody course not! You got a little trigger-happy! Couldn’t just wait for me to come home and now look what you’ve done! There’s blood everywhere! How am I supposed to explain this to the maid? Huh? And the body! It’s not like I can bury it! I have to go find a place to hide the body you just dumped in the middle of the flat!”

This was normally the point in time that Moran would roll his eyes and ask where they were having dinner. Moriarty would only huff in response and start pouting that his tiger wasn’t taking him seriously. Moran would pick up the phone and dial for take-out or grab his keys from the table and tell his boss that a) he wasn’t a tiger and b) if he wanted food he had better hurry and get in the car.

But he wouldn’t be doing that anymore. There would be no more driving out to scare Moriarty’s debtors for the fun of it. There would be no more fighting until they woke the neighbors, or fantastic sex afterwards. Nope, no more of that. 

Moriarty landed a sharp kick to the side of the body. Sebastian had left a corpse in the living room for the last time.

It just happened to be his.

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell is wrong with me?! I've had this sitting in my computer unposted for like a year and I found it and read it and now I'm crying.


End file.
